happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Picture Solstice
Picture Solstice is a season 105 episode of HTFF. Plot Snapshot appears collecting some pictures he took with his beloved camera. Most of them are pictures with his old friends and random decorations. He still haven't any ideas yet which photo he gonna take next. He stares directly into his camera while thinking something until he sleeps. Snapshot then awakened by noises inside his house and revealed Santa just enters his chimney after giving a present. Snapshot is shocked and happily kisses his camera for the "idea" as he wanted to take a picture of Santa Claus directly. He decided to run out of his house to chase Santa and trying to get a perfect picture. While he trying to take a picture, he accidentally bumps into Glow. Snapshot trying to help her to get up and taking picture of her. His flash combined with Glow's glow stick made his flash even stronger. Glow seems happy with it but in the same time blinded temporary before walking into the middle of the road. Rigg, who is driving with his truck, sees Glow and trying to avoid her until crashes into firework store, later exploded with his head and a rocket shoot away into the sky. This shocks Santa's deer, causing it to lose control for a while and one of the present falls. The present falls into Fizzles, revealed it to be soda. She happily opens it but only get blasted by the explosion. Capture appears wanted to take a picture of Santa. Snapshot feels a bit challenged and somehow race with him. Kringle is seen walking with his decoration into his car, until parts of his body get sliced by his car door when Snapshot and Capture run pass it. Capture trying to covers Snapshot's camera lens until Snapshot uses his camera flash again, blinds both Capture and Santa himself. Capture falls and hit his head into a tree, causing the icicles from the tree impale his whole head and body. Meanwhile, Santa crash landed into someone's home. Tash opened the door and revealed Santa is dying with broken bones, also needs his help. Tash wanted to refuse but accepts his help anyway. Just when he's about to dress up like a Santa again, Snapshot appears and take his picture with bright flash. The reindeer blinded and loses it's control again before tramples Tash to death. Snapshot seems satisfied as he finally take a picture of "Santa Claus". Glow reappears again with more glow sticks on her hand and smashes them into Snapshot's camera. She wanted him to try the flash again but due the camera flash broken because of her glow sticks, the camera blasts out huge flash which causes both of them vaporized by it. The photo that Snapshot's take slowly flying into the screen, revealed Tash's weird expression while still dressing up as Santa. End Tag "Adjust your focus when it's blizzard! Deaths *Rigg is killed inside the explosion. *Fizzles is blasted by a soda. *Kringle gets his horn, ears and feet sliced off when his car door slams shut on him by Snapshot and Capture. (debatable). *Capture's head is impaled by multiple icicles. *Tash is trampled to death by the reindeer. *Glow and Snapshot is vaporized to dust by the flash. Trivia *This marks Glow's first kills. *The end tag is a pun of the phrase "Adjust your focus when it's blurry". *Kringle's death is similar to Cuddles' death in "A Bit of a Pickle". Meanwhile, Glow's and Snapshot's death is similar to Toothy's death in "Stealing the Spotlight". **Just like Toothy, both of them leaving the marks on the wall after being vaporized. Glow appears to be she's happily jumping during her death. *Jake, Jet and Quartz are appeared in Snapshot's pictures. *Reminder that Tash's design in this episode is not a redesign. It's just for his long disappearance. *This episode is released in the first day of Winter Solstice(21st/22nd of December). Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 105 episodes Category:Christmas Episodes Category:Episodes with no survivors